Time to Love
by DuctTapeShoey37
Summary: Rose is in the middle of Russia. Abe finds her. What happens when she loses ALL of her memory? What new loves will spark?
1. Abe?

**Read read read!!!**

I heard a tinkle of bells and vibrating coming from my pocket. I took the cell phone out of my front right pocket with my right hand. I looked at the front screen caller id. It said Abe. Abe? Who was Abe? The screen blinked out. I heard one final chime and vibrate. A "Missed Call" notification appeared. I stared at it until the screen went black. I decided to lie on my back for the time being. I was in a mysterious chamber. I had woken up here, not knowing where I was or how I got here. And as far as I could tell, nothing was wrong with me.

Moments passed and then my phone started ringing again. I sat up and looked at the caller id. It was this Abe again. I flipped it open and hit the green "Go" button.

"Hello?"

"Rose?"

"Maybe. Who wants to know?"

"Abe, your contact."

"Who is that?"

"What?" he asked. There was a pause.

"Are you all right," he asked me.

"I think so. Why?"

"You think so…. This doesn't sound too good. Where are you?"

"I don't know," I said. I was starting to get frustrated with this character.

"OK, then. Hold on. I'm going to track your cell." I waited a moment, picking my shoelaces.

"OK, I got it…. Why the heck are you in _Russia?_ I thought I told you to stay out of there and to get back in the US. Good gravy, girl! You've got nerve!"

"So, if you're done ranting now, I sorta need to do something."

"And what exactly would that be," he asked, still slightly mad.

"I don't remember," I said in a wondering voice. He waited a moment before responding.

"Rrg, no."

"What?" I asked, now thoroughly confused and a bit concerned.

"Do you remember what day it is?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Well, then, I need you to stay exactly where you are. I will be there in a while. Don't let anyone find you. You have to promise me that you will stay safe."

"Fine. I promise," I said with a bit of attitude. I ended the call.

Inside, my thoughts were churning. He said his name was Abe, he said he was my contact. He was concerned about me. He knew how to stalk me by tracking my cell, let alone have the technology to do so. And he was mad; I had been here before…

**Soooo... Tell me, Tell me, reviews can only help me write!!! Special thanks to DimitrisRoza!!**


	2. Finding Help

**Thank you all for the reviews! Again, special thanks to DimikasRoza for your help!**

I decided to take up a position in a deep, dark corner, hidden in the shadows. I placed my cell in my right butt pocket and laid down on my belly, crossed my legs above my butt, and aimed my head at the archway. And then, I waited.

It didn't take too long before I heard fast footsteps, and many of them, coming down the hallway. They came in a group of five. They had three torches and two bags, the ones that look like they are from the 1800's that the doctors used to use. They were medicine bags.

The man in front swept his eyes around the bottom corner of the room. I stayed completely still. His eyes swept over me, past me, then back. He locked his eyes onto mine.

"Rose," he breathed. He took a step forward and I reacted. I rose to a crouch, keeping my eyes locked on his body. My sudden reaction made him freeze.

"Who are you," I asked.

"You don't remember me? I'm Abe." His words echoed around the cavern. He sounded hurt and immensely concerned.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you."

"Help me? What do you mean? I don't need help. I'm perfectly fine."

"Really. How old are you?"

"Truthfully? Or can I make it up?"

"I want the truth."

"Ok." I began to think, searching my brain for everything I knew about myself. I searched so hard. So very, very hard, searched I. I searched for the truth, but I found my head blank, just like the rock I was crouching on.

"I don't remember."

"Thought so," he said, concerned.

"But why would it matter to you," I asked, a little ticked off.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because the story is too long to tell, and I won't tell it in this company. Now, if you are willing to cooperate…"

"I can't guarantee anything."

"…I have people here who are willing to help you. Will you let them?" I sighed.

"Again, I can't guarantee anything, but I'm listening."

"OK. I can live with that." He motioned for the doctors to advance. I stood straight up.

"Wait. No needles, no pills, nothing that would render me blind or will disable me from fighting back. Got it?"

He just looked at me, pondering my proposal. He nodded. That was a yes. He motioned for the doctors once again.

**So I have an idea where I want this to go, but I need YOUR reviews to tell me what should happen. So push that little green button and tell me what should happen!!! Again, reviews can only help so REVIEW!!!**


	3. Mystery Men

**Hey, guys! I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded in an obscene amount of time, but I've been ridiculously busy. To be honest, I forgot about this. Again, really sorry. BUT! I am back and with more story! YAY! So, I need your reviews. For multiple reasons. First off, I don't remember what's going on. I just pulled out the notebook and started typing, granted, I did edit as I typed, which brings me to my second reason. I need to know if something doesn't make sense. Anything at all. If I missed even one detail, i'll fix it. Thanks for reading! REVIEW! :)**

I stood up to my full height. I surpassed one of the men by about two inches; the other was about my height. The doctors walked straight toward me. I kept aware of the other three men walking slowly toward me, closely flanking behind the first two. I gained eye contact with the taller of the two doctors and kept that eye contact as they both sat their bags down. The shorter looked to the taller for instructions. The taller opened his bag as the three men appeared right behind the two doctors. They stood where they could see.

"Bring me a torch. This moonlight does nothing for me." One of the men in back gave him a torch. He rustled around until he found a long silver pen-like thing.

"This may blind you, but i have a strong feeling it won't," he said in his doctorial voice. I tensed. I didn't want him to blind me, but he didn't think it would… I began to grow nervous, although I didn't let my face show it. I kept my poker face plastered where all five of them could see it.

He flicked on the pen-like thing, which, now obviously, was a flashlight. The doctor flashed it across my vision. It hurt like hell, but I didn't give it away.

"Concussion for sure. Is there anything else you want me to check, sir?"

"Memory. She can't remember a single thing."

"Yes, sir." I was surprised to hear him being called 'sir'. Abe just didn't seem like the type of man to be called that. The doctor was one again rummaging through his bag. He made a motion with his head-it sort of looked like a flick- and the other doctor rummaged through his till he pulled out gauze and a hair tye. The tall doctor took the things and lad them down gently on the floor.

"May I probe your head to see if you have any trauma with that concussion?"

"Sure… As long as," he froze, reaching for my head, "You don't hurt me in any way shape or form."

"Fine," he said with slight distaste. His hands restarted their movement toward my head. He probed asking if it hurt. Then he got to the back. He touched the base of my skull and voices started screaming inside my head. I saw stars and felt dizzy, tipsy. I had the worst migraine ever. I hurt so badly. My feelings turned to raging anger as I realized the doctor said he wouldn't hurt me but he did. I turned around with blood still pounding through my ears, influencing me strongly.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me," I spat out, "But you did. You said you wouldn't but you did…" I kept chanting until I had him backed against the wall, oblivious to the four slowly creeping closer to me. The other doctor slowly came into my peripherals. He tried saying something, but it was pointless because I couldn't hear. It seemed as if he was a thousand light-years away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around, spinning and stepping out of the way to make sure no one was behind me. I found that Abe's hand was still raised from putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked behind him. His henchmen were standing close, clearly being wary that I might try something on their boss.I looked for a way out. There was more room to my right, but the tunnel was on the left. But if I were to go through the tunnel, I might not know how to get out. I was too distracted with my strategizing, that I didn't realize until it was too late that one of Abe's men had circled me and had grabbed me from behind. I glared at Abe, my chances of escape clearly foiled.

"Rose, are you okay?"

"You tell me. Do I look okay?" I said rhetorically, sarcasm and exasperation clearly evident in my voice. So much for my poker face. "That doctor attacked my head! He should pay!" Anger and adrenaline were still pulsing through my veins. Abe took a quick glance at the doctor that messed with my head.

"There's blood on the back of her head," said the gravelly voice that was restraining me.

"She has amnesia," said the taller doctor.

"Oh," said Abe. "That changes things," he mumbled. "Rose, do you trust me?" He looked at me with his hands held outward. His body language told me he was trying to look friendly and trust-able.

"Not really, but with all things considering," I jerked my head to the guy holding me from behind, and immediately grimaced through the pain. "I don't feel like this is the type of situation where I'd really have a choice. Although, I do hold the capability to kill each and every one of you if you try hurting me again."

I heard a grunt from behind me. Apparently he didn't think I could. I didn't either, but something told me there was a chance I could.

I was suddenly released from being held. The man retreated back to Abe's side. The doctor's also went back to Abe. Now I was the only one on my side.

"Your head needs bandaged; I have some painkiller, if you would like some." I gave the doctor a hard look. He seemed to understand the look I was giving him. "And no, it will not seriously maim you in any way, should you decide to take it."

I smirked. "Good. So, I'll take some pain killer," I sighed "… Let's get this thing done."

**Sooo? Do you like it? I'm not sure if I do yet... I'm actually debating scrapping it and starting fresh... but maybe I can get something good out of it. But right now, I need your comments, questions, ideas, and suggestions. So type away! I need reviews. :)**


End file.
